Egg Hunt 2: The Sequel
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: First came Egg Hunt. Then Egg Hunt the Prequel. And after that came Egg Hunt the Prequel Prequel. At last, there is the Sequel. Roy/Ed


**Hello all!...My my it's been a while huh?**

**Well, let me start off by apologizing and saying sorry. I had to not write/type so that I could get my grades up with the new major I am doing in college and I am happy to say that Tourism Management is a better fit for me than Accounting ever was.**

**I would also like for you all to know that I have created a Facebook page for my writing it is XFeli Chanx you can friend me if you'd like or like the page I created for the account (I don't know how to access it other than scrolling down the page to get to my likes but if you guys figure out another way, let me know XD) Anyways, I encourage the use of it as I hope well to update you all on how things are coming along on there so that way there isn't months of nothing.**

**Next, Beauty and the Bastard. Eheheh. I'm sorry I've literally been stuck on the final final scene this whole time, I'm finally beginning to write that.**

**I also have ideas for a new fic I will hopefully tell you about once the last chapter of B&B is posted.**

**And now onto this.**

**EDIT: And Thank youuuu Mii-Ch4n (Meep) for typing this and editing it for me! (14 pages on Mircosoft Word! XD)**

**My only question to you all is: Did I beat the original "Egg Hunt"?**

**Haha, I hope you all enjoy this fic that I wrote...ages and ages (senior year of high schoolish) ago. X,D**

* * *

Roy walked up to his home, whistling a little tune. He had some special plans for him and Edward tonight. Well, actually, it was mainly for Edward, though he would certainly enjoy watching.

At work, getting lost in thought avoiding paperwork, he had remembered an old toy of his that his aunt had gotten him before he had left for the military academy. Roy could remember how it felt and everything and he knew Ed would love it, too.

Opening the door, he was about to call out that he was home when he heard a soft moan from upstairs. Closing the front door quietly, Roy felt dread growing within him as he heard another moan. Quickly making his way up the stairs and toward their bedroom, Roy flung open the door to see Edward on the bed slowly stroking himself. Roy took a moment to stare at the sight of the flushed, panting blonde on his bed. Remembering what he had planned for, he quickly made his way toward the bed. Grabbing his wrist and making Ed look up at him confusedly, he said, "Wait for a moment, I've got something better."

Edward stared at Roy for another moment before putting his hand back around his cock and continuing to slowly stroke himself as Roy turned and went into their walk-in closet.

Coming back out of the closet while brushing off dust from the top of the box, Roy turned back to Ed. "Edward, really; stop that. You'll ruin the surprise I have for you."

Ed let out a small whine but stopped slowly, his hand still resting around his base. "Well then hurry up, Bastard, I was getting close."

Rolling his eyes, Roy opened the box and held the item inside of it out to Edward. "You should use this."

Edward didn't take the large, odd-looking can of beer. Instead, he moved his fingers to brush the sensitive skin between his balls and his cock, shivering. "No, thanks, Bastard. I don't feel like getting my dick torn to shreds by using a can of beer." He sighed pleasurably to himself as Roy at on the bed, shaking his head.

"No, Ed," he pulled off the top of the 'can' to reveal an odd pink sphere…with what might have been a pair of lips molded into it. "It's one of those sex-in-a-can sort of things. You know, like fleshlights?" Seeing the odd look Edward was giving him, he smiled a little sheepishly. "Alright, maybe you've never heard of them."

"Are they supposed to look like _that_?" Ed was a bit afraid of it. It just looked scary to him and he would not want to put his dick in that.

"Well…No, this one is just a bit old, is all." Seeing the blonde beginning to stroke himself again, he took his hand away and put the can in it instead.

Edward frowned and brought it closer to himself. Once he got it close to his face, he jerked his head back and gagged a little. "Goddamn does that stink." Right off, he knew his dick was going nowhere near this thing.

"Oh, quit being a baby about this, Ed," Roy said, tossing him the lube. Edward took it, but he only lubed one finger. He stuck the finger slowly into the mouth and winced.

"Roy, this feels…gross." Ed pulled out his finger and winced. "Did you ever clean this thing?"

"Of course I…" he thought about it for a second. "Well, I meant to."

Throwing it back at Roy, Edward said, "So buy a new one if you want me to use it."

"Will you wait until I get back, then?" Roy asked, putting the toy back in the box a bit sadly.

"Sure thing." Edward didn't uncross his fingers until he heard Roy walk downstairs and the door open and shut. Taking out the remote from behind the pillow, he let out a sharp gasp as he turned it back on and resumed stroking.

~/~

Roy looked around the store excitedly. He'd never seen so many toys…That was a lie: he'd seen more at his aunt's place. But everything here looked so new.

He walked over to the 'men's' section and looked through the fleshlights. There were the usual choices of mouth, vagina, and asshole, but then there was a fourth called… 'stealth'.

_Maybe another time_, Roy thought to himself as his eyes widened. There were sets of both a vagina and a penis that were odd colors and shapes like alien, Frankenstein, zombie, and vampire. Roy frowned and continued to walk down the small aisle. He wasn't sure if he would ever want to try those out with Ed.

Finding the 'normal' fleshlights, Roy stared in amazement at all the different inside textures. Roy selected two of the ass-shaped ones and got one with an odd bumpy texture on the inside, and one with a narrow, zig-zagging pattern on the inside. He also decided to go the extra mile and get the somewhat expensive lube the store suggested for fleshlight use.

On his way up to the register, his eyes spotted the vibrator section. Roy was more than sure Ed had been using the egg one before he left the house (he'd seen the string hanging out from the blonde's ass). Roy detoured into that section for a few minutes. He winced at the prices; why did it cost so much for a good time?

One was rather ribbed and had _seven_ different speeds on a remote. His eyes widened as he smirked, remembering how Ed had reacted with just three settings. He added that to his basket and figured he'd look for one for himself as well. He decided to stay away from the metal ones. He found one that had a small bulb at the end that was smaller than his fist. It had a thinner stem before it that thickened again to its base where a small ring was. 'For easy removal' the box said. Roy put it into his basket. It also had seven different speeds and a remote –and it promised to stimulate his prostate.

Before he left the area, he spotted a selection of cock rings._ I'm sure we'll want to use them at some point or another_, Roy figured as he walked toward the area. He browsed through the selection quickly, remembering Ed at home and found a ring and remote set that would be good for both him and Ed. The ring had two different vibrators on it on opposite sides for 'maximum pleasure'. The remote had three settings…Roy dropped two boxes into his basket and proceeded to the checkout line.

~/~

Roy ran up the steps to his house and quickly unlocked the door, his bag of toys in hand. "Edward, I'm back!" he shouted as he closed the door and made his way up the stairs. However, his excitement dropped as he saw that Ed was curled up on his side, asleep.

He quietly walked closer, setting the bag down near the nightstand. He could hear a quiet humming noise coming from Ed and saw the remote in the blonde's hand was still on, set between the first and the off button. Hearing Edward moan in his sleep, Roy shook his head as he took off his shirt and sat on the bed. Roy swept the hair out of Ed's eyes and a small smirk grew on his face. He may as well enjoy the old toy while he could.

Taking the remote out of Ed's partially-opened hand, he quickly removed his own pants and underwear. Rolling Ed onto his back, he listened as Ed groaned softly. Roy spread his legs and settled in between them. His smirk grew as he saw the dried come on Ed's stomach and his semi-hard cock raising slowly.

Reaching down to the blonde's entrance, he pushed the egg so that it repositioned itself against Ed's prostate. Edward's body squirmed on its own and Roy chuckled as he lowered his lips to wrap around Ed's cock and suck gently on it as he turned the dial so it was on the first notch.

Roy watched as Ed's head rolled on the pillow as he let out a low groan. Inwardly smirking, he began to bob his head up and down as he kept a hand on the remote and the other moved up to Ed's hip. He could hear Edward's breathing picking up slightly. Looking up slightly, he could see that the blonde's face was flushed and there were small beads of sweat rolling down from his forehead. He turned the dial up again, this time to the second notch, and kept his hand steady as Ed's hips bucked upward and let out a whine in his sleep. Roy bobbed his head faster and took Edward a little deeper into his mouth each time. Pulling back, he licked into the slit and his smirk returned as Edward's body tried to twitch out of his hold. Tightening his grip on the younger alchemist's hip, Roy lowered his head until his nose was in his coarse, curly blonde hair and Ed's dick was in his throat. He quickly turned the switch to the final speed and swallowed hard. The surprised pleasured scream that spilled from Edward's lips was music to Roy's ears.

After a few more moments of sucking and swallowing, he felt Ed's mismatched hands threading through his hair and pulling slightly.

"D-damn you, Roy," he panted.

Roy swallowed again to see Edward's eyes partially closed and his mouth partially open as his back arched a little. The sight made Roy return to bobbing his head and suck more earnestly.

"R-Roy!" His body tensed and his back arched sharply up as he came. Roy swallowed readily and licked at Edward's tip when he finished. Roy moved up Ed's body and lay beside him, watching him recover. He had one cheek pressed against Roy's pillow while his other was still a dark red. His breathing had yet to even out and his eyes were still clenched closed. "Roy," Ed's voice had a small whimper. "Please, turn it off." The man's eyes widened as he quickly sat up and scrambled for the remote at the foot of the bed. Edward sighed a breath of relief.

"You just couldn't wait for me?" Roy murmured as he went back to lay by Ed.

"Sorry," the blonde mumbled sleepily. "I was close as it was." A small smile grew on his face as Roy pecked his cheek.

"Well, now we'll just have to play with the new toys tomorrow, Ed."

"Alright," Edward buried his face in the crook of Roy's neck, not seeing the large, plotting smirk that spread across Roy's cheeks and not knowing what he had just agreed to.

~/~

"Roy, you've got to be kidding," was all Ed said as he stared at the cock ring on the bed. He looked from Roy, to the ring for a few moments.

"Oh, come now, Ed," Roy said as he put on his uniform jacket, seeing that Ed was already dressed. "Just put it on. I had to sleep away my hard-on last night because you were using me as a human pillow. So now if you get one today, you'll just have to ignore it as I had to."

Edward frowned and picked it up. "It looks like it vibrates."

Roy shrugged. "It didn't come with a remote." A small, but necessary lie in order for his plan to work. He sighed and took the second ring out of the bag. "Fine, Ed, I'll even wear one."

"You will?" Blonde eyebrows furrowed.

Unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out from his boxers, he winced a little as it snugly wrapped around the base of his cock. Then, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up again, he nodded to Ed as he felt the remote in his pocket. Watching the blonde put it on, he decided he wouldn't use the remote until they were in the office, when Ed couldn't try to kill him outright.

He smiled as Ed zipped up his own pants and guided the blonde out of the bedroom and down the steps to Havoc's awaiting car.

~/~

Edward twitched at his desk as he felt the vibrations around his cock suddenly begin again. He took deep, slow breaths and closed his eyes tightly. He fought against the urge to hit his head on the desk as he felt the vibrations kick up another notch before stopping altogether. He growled. _ That damn bastard is gonna pay for this come lunch._ Edward glanced at the suspiciously open door that led to Roy's inner office. He could see that Roy was working on paperwork for once, however, there was a large smirk on his face.

Ed turned and glared at Havoc who was staring at him in concern. "What?" Ed couldn't help but snap.

"Just wanted to make sure you're alright, boss. You've been acting odd today."

Edward growled quietly again. He'd been getting weird looks all morning: rather suspicious looks, at that.

"I'm fi –ah!" Ed gasped and leaned over his desk before laying his head down on the dark wood. He squeezed his legs together under the desk and groaned quietly.

"Boss?"

"Mmh, I'm fine," Ed moaned quietly. "I just have a stomachache, is all." He could hear Havoc make a sound of acknowledgement that sounded fairly skeptical, before walking back to his own desk. Edward quietly continued to suffer as the office slowly grew empty as Roy's subordinates left for lunch.

The blonde slowly stood and then his hips jerked as he felt the ring start up again. Pushing himself away from the desk, Edward stumbled until his shoulder hit the wall, panting. His breathing evened a little as he felt the little, but damn powerful, vibrators within the ring still. Quickly, he turned into Roy's office.

"Roy," his voice was a low growl as he felt the ring turn on, then off quickly. He stalked up to the desk and slammed his hands down onto it.

"Yes, Edward? What can I do for you?" Roy asked calmly, the smallest of smirks on his lips. He had one hand on his desk, pen in hand for signing. The other hand was under the desk. That was the hand, or rather lack of one, that his eyes locked onto.

Edward didn't say a word as he leaned over the desk a little more before lunging in. However, the sudden buzzing around his cock made him land hard on the desk, whining.

"Bastard, you lied," Ed tried to resist the urge to rub himself against Roy's desk. He panted when Roy turned it off.

"It was just a little one," Roy admitted. "But I had to; otherwise you wouldn't have worn it."

"Damn right I wouldn't have!" Ed shouted as he straightened himself. "Now I know you're wearing the same one as I am, so that means that yours has a remote, too!" Seeing Roy nod, he demanded: "Give it to me!" He watched carefully as Roy sighed and nodded.

"I suppose it's only fair." Roy reached into his pocket and produced a small remote with a dial on it.

Edward didn't hesitate to grab it and turn the dial to the third notch. A shocked, pleasured cry came from his lips s his whole body seemed to jerk forward. He dropped the remote onto the desk and fell to the ground as his knees buckled. Edward moaned as he fell and curled up on the ground. "R–ah–oy," he closed his eyes as both of his hands grabbed at his groin. He whimpered and let go as his hands had made the rapid movement of the toy more intense.

After a few more moments of twitching on the floor, he felt the vibrations gradually slow to a stop. He lay there panting as he stared up at Roy, who had walked around his desk while Ed's cock was being tortured.

"I was about to tell you that I had left mine at home and that this," he held up the remote again, "was yours. But you grabbed it before I could do anything." Roy knelt down next to Ed, ignoring the blonde's glare as he moved his bangs away from his eyes.

"You're such a bastard," Ed mumbled before wining as he felt his cock throb. "I can't go the rest of the day like this, Roy, please. I can't wait until we get home." Edward knew Roy would more than likely help him get off and began to rub himself through his pants.

Roy shook his head and chuckled as he stood and walked toward the door. Hearing Ed whine softly, he knew that the blonde was watching him. Stepping to the side of the doorway, he closed the door quietly before he faced Ed again with a large smirk on his face.

Slowly turning the knob, Roy watched as Ed's back arched up off the floor with a loud moan. Roy chuckled as he walked closer to Ed, feeling his cock twitch at the sounds the blonde made. Kneeling down beside him, Roy stroked his thigh.

"B-bastard, this isn't fair," Edward grunted as he writhed on the floor.

"But, Edward, you know you enjoy this," Roy murmured as he slowly unzipped his pants, watching as Ed's cock sprung out to meet him. "Otherwise, you would have taken it off by now." He wrapped his hand around the base, close to the ring and just kept it there. "You'd get disappointed if you weren–ah–n't the one –oh–to take it off," Ed moaned. "And then you would look at me with those eyes that ma–ah–ke me feel ba–ahh–d." Edward jerked his hips up through the hold Roy made with his hand, having almost no control over himself.

"Why, Edward, I never knew my expressions held such power over you," Roy teased as he watched the blonde's flushed face.

"Shut up, Bastard," Ed whimpered suddenly, biting his lip. "Please, will you move your hand or take this damn ring off? Something?"

Roy conceded a little bit and moved his hand slowly up and down.

Ed let out a breathy sigh and hummed quietly, his hands clenching at his sides. His hips still moved on their own accord and they began to move a bit more frantically as his breaths came faster.

"Roy, more, please, I –ah!" Roy turned up the vibrations. "That's n-not what I meant!" Ed moaned loudly, his eyes scrunching up as he felt the hand speed up as well.

"You're close, aren't you, Edward?"

The blonde whined in response.

"You want to come, don't you, Edward?" Roy could see that Edward needed it, which only made him tease more. "It's not a want, it's a need, isn't it? A need to come. You _need_ me to take off the ring so you can come."

"Bastard, stop playing these mind games with me!" Ed shouted as tears came to his eyes. It wasn't fair that now the only thing on his mind was coming.

Roy smirked and moved both hands to the elastic cock ring. Taking it off, Roy held one hand tight around his base. Placing the vibrating part of the ring to the tip of Edward's cock, he watched as Ed bucked wildly.

"Roy!"

"You want to come, Edward?"

Ed nodded frantically. "Please, Roy!"

Roy bent down and whispered into Ed's ear before biting it. "Then, _come_." He stroked Edward twice and then the blonde came with a shout, his whole body seizing up as he came hard into Roy's hand. Roy watched as Edward's eyes closed tightly and his body briefly curled into itself.

Edward lay back panting and occasionally letting out soft moans. His eyes opened as he felt the cock ring return around him. He was about to argue against it, when Roy rubbed his thigh reassuringly.

"I won't turn it on again for a little while, don't worry."

Edward smiled and took Roy's hand when he offered it. Pulling Ed into a sitting position, Roy breathed into his ear, "this was just a start to tonight." Licking Ed's ear, he stood, and went to his desk to get tissues for the startled blonde to clean himself up with.

~/~

The rest of the day, Ed couldn't help it as his mind wandered as he tried to figure out what it was they were going to be doing. Very little of his work got done, and he found himself partially hard just by his thoughts. To his surprise, Roy only turned the ring's vibrators on three times, and that was only to snap him out of his daydreams, and the vibrations were short-lived.

On the car ride home, Ed's eyes may have been staring out the window, but his mind was on Roy's hand, which was high on his thigh and tracing slow circles.

After saying goodbye to Havoc, Roy took Edward's hand and led him up to the door. Once inside, the blonde turned around and asked, his curiosity killing him. "So, what are we doing tonight?"

Roy chuckled. "Well, Edward, it _is_ dinnertime."

"We could skip it tonight," Edward said, sidling up next to Roy. "Or eat later. Maybe skip straight to dessert…"

Roy hummed. "Not a bad thought. Though, I didn't buy things for that kind of dessert." Pecking Ed on the check, Roy moved past him, taking off his boots and jacket. "Maybe we can do that another night."

"Well, that's fine," Ed pouted a little. "But what are we doing tonight?"

Roy paused on his way to the kitchen and smirked. "Go upstairs and get undressed. I'll be up in a little bit."

Edward's eyes widened and he smiled a little. "Right. You better hurry, Bastard. Or else I'll–"

"And make sure you leave the cock ring on for now."

"Fine," Ed groaned as he quickly made his way upstairs.

Roy went into the kitchen and opened the first drawer. He took out his remote from its hiding place and held it in his hand. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and turned the dial. He moaned low in his throat as the vibrations wrapped around his partially-hard cock. He played with the dial for a moment before turning it off and putting it in his pocket beside Ed's remote.

Making his way up the stairs, he quietly crept to the doorway of their bedroom. From there, he could see Ed laying naked on the bed. Roy hummed quietly at the sight of the blonde laying out on the bed, waiting for him. When they made eye contact, Roy watched a slow, but dark, blush develop on his face.

He walked over to the bed and reached into his pocket, taking out the two remotes. "One is yours, the other is mine," Roy explained as he held one in each hand and held them out to Ed. "Pick one."

Edward frowned, a little unsure. He reached one hand out and hovered it over Roy's left hand, then his right one before lowering it, thinking. After another few moments of hesitation, Ed grabbed at the one in Roy's right hand.

Roy chuckled as Ed stared at it and turned to the closet to get the bag of toys he had bought earlier.

Edward placed his fingertips on the dial; there was no telling who this remote was for. Both looked identical, nothing to tell them apart by. Slowly, he turned the dial and tensed, waiting for the vibrations to start. But instead, he heard Roy gasp, and turned to see him holding onto the closet door, bag in hand. Ed smirked before turning it off and saying, "Roy, I think you should start stripping."

Roy scoffed as he recovered a bit. "Now, Edward, I will in due time. However––oh!" A hand flew to his crotch as it began to buzz, his eyes closing.

Ed chuckled. "Roy, it was more than a suggestion."

Roy cursed himself quietly as he began to take off his cavalry skirt and his work shirt. Perhaps he should have kept both of the remotes to himself. He groaned loudly as he felt the vibrations turn on again, but this time, they went up to the next notch. "Damn it, Ed! What are you–?"

"You're going to slow, Roy," Ed chuckled from his spot on the bed.

Roy growled under his breath as he threw his shirt to the ground and began to fumble with his pants. When his hand slid past his pocket, a large smirk formed on his face, which he quickly hid by looking at the floor. Two could play at this game. With him still holding Edward's remote, he could easily even the playing field.

Dropping his pants and boxers to the floor, he bent down and grabbed the remote.

Edward, not knowing what Roy was doing, frowned and turned the dial again. Seeing Roy jerk a little, he smirked as he felt in control again. "Roy, stop stalling and get onto the bed alre–ah!" he jerked and twitched as his ring came to life, going straight to the most intense setting.

"N-now, Edward, if you turn o-off mine, I-I'll turn off y-yours," Roy said as he staggered toward the bed.

"Fine B–ah–astard, but you b–eh–tter do it." Edward writhed on the bed for a few moments as he slowly turned off Roy's cock ring.

Roy couldn't help but let out an odd sound, a mix between a sigh of relief and a groan or disappointment. Getting onto the bed, Ed's remote in one hand and the bag of toys in the other, Roy sat there with a smirk on his face as he listened to Edward's pleasured whimpers.

"Bast–ah–rd, this isn'–aah." When the vibrations stopped suddenly, Edward was still left shaking and panting on the bed.

"As much fun as it is to torture each other this way, I have other plan for tonight," Roy murmured huskily as he draped himself over Ed's still slightly quaking body and began placing kisses along his jawline.

Edward moaned softly as he felt Roy's erection press against his thigh. "And just what are these plans?" Ed mumbled as he tilted his head back so that Roy had more room to nip at his neck.

"You're going to pleasure yourself while I watch" Roy said simply.

Edward tensed a little beneath him. "What do you mean? Just jerk myself off and you do yourself? Doesn't that seem rather counter-productive?" Ed questioned as he rubbed himself against Roy.

"Maybe to you, but I know you'll enjoy it," the dark-haired man assured.

"So long as we take these damn rings off, I'll enjoy it," Ed grumbled. He gasped as he felt Roy's hand wrap around his cock and carefully take the ring off.

Roy groaned as he took his own off and tossed both to the end of the bed along with the two remotes. Crawling over to the edge of the bed so that he could easily get to the night stand drawer, he grabbed their lube and went to the bag.

Taking out the ribbed vibrator, he laid it on the bed as he grabbed the fleshlight that was intended for the blonde. He spared a glance up at Ed and saw him sit up with wide eyes as he stared at the items on the bed. Roy kept the remote to the vibrator in the bag for now, content with letting Ed believe that it was just a dildo. "Go on, Ed," he tossed the blonde the lube. "Make sure to apply plenty to your cock –wouldn't want it getting chafed." Roy smirked to himself at the blush he saw on Ed's face as he caught the bottle.

"Damn it, Roy, this is weird." Ed was fine with masturbating and pleasuring himself, he just didn't want to do it in front of Roy. However, the man nodded for him to continue, so he poured some of the lube out onto his fingers and stared it for a moment before moving his hand around to his ass.

Edward couldn't bring himself to look a Roy as he slid in one finger, moving it slowly in and out of himself. Slowly adding a second finger, he went deeper and slowly stretched himself more by scissoring his fingers apart. He winced a little and closed his eyes as a moan tumbled out of his mouth as he stroked his prostate. He felt just a little unnerved by Roy's eyes watching his every move and listening to every sound he made. Inserting a third finger and thrusting in and out of himself, stretching the muscle and putting his prostate, he slowly began to forget Roy was there until he spoke up.

"Don't forget to play with your new toys, now, Edward."

The blonde pet himself once more and shuddered a little as he removed his fingers. Picking up the dark blue dildo, Ed frowned a little as he slicked it up. "And just what are you going to be doing while I…" He trailed off as he saw Roy pull out a fleshlight and the oddest-looking light-blue dildo he had ever seen.

Still, he had to ask, "Why do you get that one?"

Roy pouted a little, "'Cause I was the one who went shopping." Changing his tone a little, he turned his voice a bit huskier. "Besides, I thought that you might enjoy that one better."

Edward blushed a little and looked away s he lay back against the pillows and put the dildo to his entrance. He took a deep breath and winced as he began to push the toy in. "Roy, the ridges hurt," Ed panted as he stopped.

Roy shook his head slightly with a sigh. "That's because you didn't get enough lube." He grabbed the bottle from the blonde's side and applied some to his fingers. Slicking up the majority of the toy that Ed hadn't been able to stick in himself, he smirked.

Ed gasped a squirmed a little as he felt Roy's fingers circle around the toy, touching his stretched, sensitive skin. "Ah, Roy!" the blonde closed his eyes as he felt Roy press the toy a bit further in before stopping.

Roy grabbed his hand and put it to the end of the toy, not bothering to stop the smirk on his face as he watched the flesh twitch. Unable to stop himself, he flicked his tongue out and licked at the pink skin.

"Roy!" Ed squealed a little, blushing at the unusual touch and at how high his voice had gone. "Stop that, it's," he moaned, "gross."

"But you seem to enjoy it quite a bit," Roy murmured in between licks around the toy. He didn't normally do this, and the lube tasted odd, however, if they were to get flavored lube, he was more than sure he wouldn't mind doing this again without the toy in the way. Especially with the way Ed was making all of these noises…They'd have to do this again.

"D-damn it, Roy, stop it or else I'm not letting you kiss me!"

"I'm sure you'll change your mind or forget…" Roy murmured quietly after one last, long lick. Pulling back, he placed a hand over Ed's and pushed slightly. "Now, get back to pleasuring yourself." Sitting back over with his own toys, he lubed up his fingers and placed them to his own entrance, intent on watching Edward.

Edward kept his eyes closed as he slowly continued to push the toy in. He moaned as he felt the toy prod his prostate and stopped moving it in as he blinked slowly.

"Keep going, Ed, you're going to want it all in you," Roy whispered huskily as he finished preparing himself and was slowly working his own toy into his entrance.

Edward groaned, but did as Roy said. His eyes flew open as he felt the ridges of the dildo rub his prostate in an odd, but extremely pleasurable way. He couldn't help he breathy gasps that slid past his lips as he continued to push the toy in.

Roy watched Ed's face as the blonde continued to penetrate himself. His eyebrows turned downward into a small frown as his cheeks grew redder and redder. His lips were parted as he panted heavily. Pushing his own toy into himself, he moaned with Ed. He reached into the bag and grabbed two remotes, setting them on the bed beside himself without Ed noticing.

"Leave the toy in, Ed, and start slicking yourself up for your next toy."

Edward whined, but did as Roy said, groaning through his teeth as he stroked himself. Once he decided he was lubed enough, Ed reached for the fleshlight. He pressed the odd, ass-shaped molding on his cock and slowly pushing down on it. His golden eyes widened and his breath came in short little gasps as the inside of the fleshlight pressed around his cock. Once he was fully inside, he didn't move. Ed just closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he tried to get his breathing under control. He just couldn't understand how the slight bumps he had felt pushing in and the narrow, curbed passageway could feel so pleasurable. With a shaking hand, he took hold of the fleshlight again and slowly moved it up and down on his cock. His head dropped to his chest before rolling to the side as it gripped him in all the right ways. A moan tore out of his throat. He stopped again only a few moments later as his mind was hazy with pleasure and he felt as though he was close to coming already.

"The slower you go," Roy gasped as he stopped moving his own fleshlight, "the more you'll feel, and the quicker you'll come."

Ed nodded and gripped the toy tighter as he moved it faster, wanting to hold out longer. His whole body jerked and his hand fell away from the toy in his hand as his prostate was suddenly being stimulated. Edward let out a soft cry of confusion as he writhed on the bed. "R-Roy! You bastard, you never told me it was a vibrator," Edward couldn't help the noises that came from his as his eyes fluttered. His cock was swelling within the toy; however, it was straining and pushing against him in such a pleasurable way.

"Edward," Roy chuckled as he turned down the vibrations from what had been the highest setting. He found he quite liked the look on the blonde's face at that setting. "You merely assumed it wasn't. Besides, you never did ask."

"Roy," Ed tried to growl, however, it came out more like a whimper. As the vibrations slowed and became gentler, Ed noticed that Roy must have at some point tossed him a remote. After a moment, he realized that this remote was off, meaning that it wasn't his, but _Roy's_. Snatching the remote as Roy played with the dial to Ed's, the blonde spun the dial around and watched as Roy fell face-first onto the bed, moaning and groaning.

"Now, Roy, I thought you had said you didn't want us to torture each other tonight?" Edward asked with a sly grin.

"You misheard me. I merely didn't want to use the c–aah–ck rings all ni-ght."

"Oh, I see." Ed rolled his eyes, not seeing Roy turn the dial on his own vibrator.  
"Ahh!" He fell onto his side, now face-to-face with Roy. "Roy," Ed whined as he could feel his orgasm rising…and then stopped as the toy shut off, leaving him panting. "No, Bastard, you can't do that!" Ed closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against the bed covers. "I need to come, Roy, _now_." To put on the emphasis, the blonde turned the dial until Roy was practically twitching.

"Keep stroking yourself, then," Roy's voice was jittery and broken up by moans and soft sounds of pleasure.

Ed turned the dial down a little and Roy matched with Edward's remote. Edward was panting, whimpering, and whining as he slowly moved the fleshlight up and down his shaft. He could feel every bump, curve, and design inside the toy in pleasuring, but excruciating, detail.

Roy watched the way Ed's face kept changing expressions. Roy finally had to close his eyes as he found he was about to come just from watching his lover's face. Stroking himself slowly, he rolled onto his back and pressed his ass against the bed.

"Goddamn!" Roy couldn't help but shout as he felt the toy press right up into his prostate. His eyes were completely open and he swore he could feel the very turn of the vibrator as he came hard and suddenly into his fleshlight.

Edward heard Roy come and knew he should reach over to his remote and turn of Roy's vibrator, but…He just felt so good. He was breathing deeply while laying on his side, ever so slowly stroking himself. Ed could feel his orgasm coming slowly at first, before becoming overwhelming. His toes curled and he gasped Roy's name as he shook and trembled as he came.

Roy had grabbed frantically at his own remote and turned it off moments before Ed came. And in the wake of him coming, he smiled a little as he got to watch the blush on Ed's face darken, his mouth hang open as he moaned, and how his golden eyes were fluttering as he came.

Slowly turning off Ed's remote, Roy took off his fleshlight, shivering as he did so. Scooting closer to Edward, Roy brushed some of his golden hair from his face before reaching down and carefully taking off Ed's fleshlight. He watched as the blonde twitched and whined at the action, but curled up into him afterwards, regardless.

"That had to have been one of the best I've had," Ed murmured tiredly. "No offense, Roy, but you don't hold my dick the way that can."

Roy chuckled softly. "No, I understand. Think you'll be willing to experiment with other toys sometime?"

Ed thought for a sleepy minute. "Sure. Though, I'm going shopping with you next time."


End file.
